Micro-fabrication involves the fabrication of very small structures, e.g., having features on the order of micro-meters or smaller. One area in which micro-fabrication has had a sizeable impact is in the processing of integrated circuits. As the semiconductor processing industry continues to strive for larger production yields while increasing the circuits per unit area formed on a substrate, micro-fabrication becomes increasingly important. Micro-fabrication provides greater process control while allowing increased reduction of the minimum feature dimension of the structures formed. Other areas of development in which micro-fabrication has been employed include biotechnology, optical technology, mechanical systems and the like.
An exemplary micro-fabrication technique is commonly referred to as imprint lithography and is described in detail in numerous publications, such as U.S. published patent applications 2004/0065976, entitled “Method And A Mold To Arrange Features On A Substrate To Replicate Features Having Minimal Dimensional Variability”; 2004/0065252, entitled “Method Of Forming A Layer On A Substrate To Facilitate Fabrication Of Metrology Standards”; 2004/0046271, entitled “Method And A Mold To Arrange Features On A Substrate To Replicate Features Having Minimal Dimensional Variability,” all of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention. An exemplary imprint lithography technique as shown in each of the aforementioned published patent applications includes formation of a relief pattern in a polymerizable layer and transferring the relief pattern into an underlying substrate, forming a relief image in the substrate. To that end, a template is employed to contact a formable liquid present on the substrate. The liquid is solidified forming a solidified layer that has a pattern recorded therein that is conforming to a shape of the surface of the template. The substrate and the solidified layer are then subjected to processes to transfer, into the substrate, a relief image that corresponds to the pattern in the solidified layer.
It is desirable to properly align the template with the substrate so that proper orientation between the substrate and the template is obtained. To that end, an orientation stage is typically included with imprint lithography systems. An exemplary orientation device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,696,220 to Bailey et al. The orientation stage facilitates calibrating and orientating the template about the substrate to be imprinted. The orientation stage comprises a top frame and a middle frame with guide shafts having sliders disposed therebetween. A housing having a base plate is coupled to the middle frame, wherein the sliders move about the guide shafts to provide vertical translation of a template coupled to the housing. A plurality of actuators are coupled between the base plate and a flexure ring, wherein the actuators may be controlled such that motion of the flexure ring is achieved, thus allowing for motion of the flexure ring in the vertical direction to control a gap defined between the template and a substrate.